


Saturday Mornings

by Settiai



Category: The Wild Thornberrys
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Debbie has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Debbie's eyes flew open, and she was barely able to hold back the scream that had made its way to her throat. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she took in several deep breaths. "Thank God, it was just a dream."

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, slowly becoming aware of the surrounding room. "Damn it Eliza, these nightmares are all your fault."

Images from her nightmare flashed through her mind, human voices coming from animals. "Eliza's the one who talks to animals, not me." She slowly took in another shaky breath. "I'm not the freak."


End file.
